1. Related Field
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate for display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of multimedia, the importance of display devices is increasing. Accordingly, various types of display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic electroluminescent display devices, are being used.
In an LCD, an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal material injected between two substrates and having negative dielectric anisotropy. The LCD adjusts the amount of light (from an external light source) that is transmitted through the substrates by controlling the intensity of the electric field, thereby obtaining a desired image signal.
Generally, an organic electroluminescent display device emits light by electrically exciting a fluorescent organic compound. The organic electroluminescent display device may display an image by driving a plurality of organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) arranged in a matrix using voltage programming or current programming Methods of driving the organic electroluminescent display device include a passive matrix method or an active matrix method using thin-film transistors (TFTs). In the passive matrix method, anodes and cathodes are formed to be orthogonal to each other, and lines are selected to be driven. On the other hand, in the active matrix method, a TFT is connected to each indium tin oxide (ITO) pixel electrode and driven according to a voltage maintained by the capacitance of a capacitor connected to a gate of the TFT.
In the above-described LCD or organic electroluminescent display device, signal lines including gate lines and data lines are typically formed on an array substrate, and pixels are formed at the intersections of the gate lines and the data lines. In addition, each pixel is connected to a gate line and a data line using a TFT as a switching device.
To produce a large display device and reduce the resistance of each signal line formed on the array substrate of the display device, attempts have been made to increase the thickness of the signal lines.
However, the thick signal lines disposed on the array substrate may erode or, worse, break in regions where the lines overlap each other.